


Shadow Friends

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Nomi has a nightmare and tries to sneak out to stargaze.





	Shadow Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Nomi fic that I wrote last april but did nothing with until now. This takes place in my au where she survives and goes to the Sindria trading company. Note: Nomi calls Sinbad a grownup in this fic but it's still in the snb timeline, she just thinks that teenagers are grownups already.

Nightmares were nothing new to Nomi, but even after months had passed since those uncertain days, she still was surprised when she opened her eyes and she wasn't in her junkyard. Now, not only was she not there, but she wasn't in a cage either, and she knew she was okay. 

She shared a bed with two other girls she didn't know very well, because there was only so much space in the Sindria trading company, so she was worried she had cried out in her sleep and waken them. A quick glance proved otherwise however, so she quickly glanced over to the boys’ bed to see all three of them were asleep. Even Masrur seemed happy, curled up and snoring softly. 

Her heart was still racing from her own, very unpleasant, dreams. She felt a bit restless and a bit like crying, used to the cold night air to distract her from her bitterness or fear, and so as carefully as possible, she crept out of bed and tiptoed from the room. 

Once she stepped out into the hall, she realized she had no idea how to find her way outside, and so she padded lightly in what she hoped was the right direction. She had only been at the company for a few days, and she couldn't see well in the dark, so she could only hope she could find an exit or something else to distract her. 

After she'd walked down a few unfamiliar hallways, it occurred to her that she might not be allowed to be walking around after dark like this. She knew the people here wouldn't hurt her, but the thought of doing something they wouldn't approve of scared her anyway, so she inched closer to the wall so it'd be harder to spot her. 

When she saw a figure just up ahead, passing back and forth like some shadowed monster waiting for reckless children that might be roaming the halls, she gulped and considered turning back but she didn't want to turn around in case it lunged at her. 

Once she got closer she could hear the shadow’s ragged breaths, and she feared it might hear the pounding in her chest. 

With mounting horror she realized that to turn into the next hallway she'd have to walk directly past it, as it was now lingering in the corner, its breaths starting to slow into quiet seething. 

Taking a deep breath of her own, she quickly stepped into the light that streamed through the window and began to scurry down the hall. 

“Nomi?” 

When the shadow spoke, she jerked backwards and tripped, falling face first to the floor. In her fear she didn't try to recognize the voice. 

“H-how do you know my name?” She squeaked timidly, her voice scarcely a whisper as she raised her head to peek at the shadow. Maybe it was going to eat her soul, or maybe it was friendly. 

There was a tense half second of silence before the figure stepped into the light, holding his hands out in a comforting gesture. “Nomi, it’s me.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief as Sinbad knelt to help her up off the floor, concern evident in his expression. He looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt by the fall, and then with a faint smile he settled down next to her against the wall. 

“I kinda thought you were a monster sent to kill me or something.” She admitted, giggling a little at how ridiculous the idea sounded now. 

Sinbad only frowned a little, shaking his head. “There aren't any monsters here, not physical ones anyway. Where were you even going?” 

Nomi hung her head then, reminded that she was probably in trouble for roaming around without permission. “I had a bad dream, and I didn't wanna wake anyone up so I was trying to go outside so but I got lost, sorry.” She fell silent for a moment before looking up at him curiously. “What were you doing anyway?” 

“Just pacing.” He averted his gaze from her own. “I haven't gotten much sleep these past few days.” 

Nomi understood without him even saying it, but she didn't know that stuff like this happened to grown ups. “Oh. Should I go then? I don't wanna bother you…” 

He shook his head. “It’s not a bother...actually having someone here is...nice I guess.” He didn't have to say it, Nomi could hear the “please stay” in his weary tone, the way he kept fidgeting. 

Thinking about it he did seem pretty scared, she hadn't really thought of what he must be going through. He just always seemed so strong and happy. 

Slowly, and carefully, she came and hugged him. He hesitated a moment in surprise, but then gently wrapped his arms to support her. The last time she'd hugged him he'd just saved her life and they were both sobbing, but now their only struggle was the ghosts in their hearts left from the things they'd suffered. 

Sitting on his lap then, the both of them gazed out the open window. The night itself was fairly bright, a full moon shining its cold beams through the window as the stars twinkled faintly in the distance. 

“The sky's so pretty.” She whispered, staring up at it, trying to see if she could find a star clear enough to wish on. 

“Yeah…” Sinbad breathed. “It is, isn't it?” 

Nodding, Nomi smiled a little. “Back in my junkyard when I'd wake up from a bad dream, I used to watch the sky since it looked like it was smiling at me. I used to wish on the stars that my family would come back, and they never did but I got to come here so that's better I think.” 

Sinbad was quiet a moment before he tightened his arms a little bit, holding her more protectively. “We are your family, Nomi. At least, we’re here if you want us to be.” 

Smiling, she cuddled him and nodded. “Mhm! And that means I'm here too right? So I can spend time with you if you get scared or lonely or have a bad dream.” 

Sinbad nodded, and his face softened a little. “You're a good kid, Nomi.” he finally said, petting her hair a little. “Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

Nomi blinked, a bit taken aback at his response. She'd never thought of herself as good for anything, since until coming here even the scary people from the Mariadel company hadn't wanted her, but Sinbad had saved her for some reason. Then, he'd let her stay at the company with everyone, and now he was saying such nice things and she didn't know why but she could tell that she really meant something to him. She held tight to that feeling, hoping it might be enough to help her love herself someday. 

Nodding, she hugged him again, hiding her face a little. “Thanks Mr. Sinbad, you're the best.” 

He just hugged her tight, and for a little while everything was okay for the both of them. Eventually, they fell asleep there to be discovered by Rurumu in the morning.


End file.
